Der magische Stein
by glowing.Mushroom
Summary: Zufällig gelingt Voldemort ein harter Schlag gegen Hogwarts und Dumbledore ist in Zugzwang. Wie wird Harrys Liebe zu Luna die Welt retten? Warnung vor expliziter, unnötiger Gewalt, Lemon und schlechten Witzen. Disclaimer: keine kommerzielle Nutzung
1. Ein Abend am See

Abenddämmerung senkte sich langsam über die weitläufigen Ländereien Hogwarts und verwandelte die mächtige Festung in eine dunkle Silhouette, die sich schwarz gegen den dunkelblauen Abendhimmel abhob. Mit Sonnenuntergang hatten sich die letzten Schüler in die Burg zurückgezogen und waren größtenteils jetzt in ihren Gemeinschaftsräumen, um die Zeit für Anderes als Schule zu nutzen. Der See verwandelte sich allmählich in eine schwarze Fläche und das grasige Ufer entfärbte sich zu einem dunklen Grau, während zwei Menschen alleine am Ufer saßen und Händchen hielten.

Harry wendete sich leise seufzend zur Seite und betrachtete seine Perle. Luna war unbestritten sehr hübsch, besonders, wenn sie träumerisch in die Ferne schaute und ihr Haar dabei leicht vom Wind zerzaust wurde. Jedes Mal, wenn er sie sah, ertappte er sich bei unanständigen Gedanken und er konnte seine Blicke von ihren wohl geformten Brüsten kaum fernhalten. Auch in seine sehnsüchtigen Träume verfolgte sie ihn regelmäßig, sodass er sich häufig seine Morgenlatte abwichsen musste.

Wenn sie doch nur nicht so weltfremd wäre und endlich seine Sehnsüchte stillen würde, wenn er sie doch nur einmal ganz haben könnte, wie er es sich wünschte. Sie war ihm eine sehr gute Freundin, schon sehr lange war sie es, aber bezüglich seiner Bedürfnisse war sie bisher völlig nichtsahnend, nicht sensibel genug, die leisen Andeutungen zu verstehen.

Er richtete seinen Blick wieder in die Ferne, über den See, während in den nahen Büschen ein leises Rascheln zu vernehmen war. Plötzlich wendete sich Luna ihm zu.

"Harry, siehst du die Schatten auf der anderen Seite des Sees? Von hier aus sehen sie so unbelebt aus, aber sie bergen Leben. Denn jenseits des Sees ist der verbotene Wald. In ihm leben Wesen und Geistwesen, die alle bunt und farbig sind für sich, aber von Ferne in den großen Zusammenhängen untergehen", sagte sie und lächelte. "Und wenn ich es mir überlege erscheinst du für mich genauso groß und bunt, während alles andere um dich herum in deinem Schatten grau und unbedeutend wird."

Harry lächelte zurück. Sie war wirklich einzigartig.

"Du hast Recht Luna. Ich vergesse häufig, wie einfach es ist, die Dinge los zulassen." Er beugte sich vor und küsste sie flüchtig. "Ich liebe dich", flüsterte er.

Luna wendete sich etwas unbehaglich und schaute zu Boden. "Harry", begann sie stockend, "du bist der einzige, der mich je ernst genommen hat. Ich liebe dich und... ich will dich für immer lieben." Sie schaute ihn an und sagte leise: "Ich würde alles für dich tun, Harry."

Harry zog sie zu sich und umarmte sie. "Luna, würdest du ... mit mir schlafen?" flüsterte er etwas unsicher.

"Ja, Harry, das würde ich", sagte sie schließlich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Innerlich machte Harry drei Flip-Flops und präsentierte der versammelten magischen Gesellschaft den Quidditch-Pokal – nein, es war sein erregiertes Glied – während er sich in das weiche Grasbett sinken lies.

Luna rollte sich auf ihn und küsste ihn noch einmal, während seine Hände fast automatisch über ihren Körper strichen. Ihre Bewegungen wurden heftiger und als Harrys Hand zufällig unter ihren Minirock wanderte, erstarrte er plötzlich, da er feststellte, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug und sein Zeigefinger schon eingedrungen war. Luna stöhnte auf.

In der Ferne ertönte der Ruf des Waldkauzes und vom klaren Himmel fiel eine Sternschnuppe, die kurz inne hielt, um den beiden Liebenden einen freundlichen Blick zu schenken.

Auch das Häschen und der Fuchs nebenan im Gebüsch schauten zu und hielten sich die Pfoten, bis der Fuchs den Irrtum bemerkte und das Häschen mit einem schnellen Biss in die Kehle tötete.

Es gab noch weitere Zuschauer: Professor McGonnagall saß als Katze unter einer Hagebutte und beäugte ihre Schüler mit strengem Blick, des weiteren befand sich in einem kleinen Grasbüschel Wurmschwanz und schaute nervös in die Gegend.

Inzwischen war Luna bis auf ihren Minirock nackt. Auch Harry hatte keine Hose mehr an und lag stöhnend auf dem Boden, während Luna ihn ritt, stolz und aufrecht wie eine Kriegerfürstin zu Pferd, den Schlachtschrei im Munde und das Haar flatternd im Wind. Harrys Gesichtszüge verkrampften, seine Hände krallten sich in Lunas Schenkel, als qualvolle Laute seiner Kehle entwichen.

Die bebrillte Katze unter der Hagebutte betrachtete die Szene in stoischer Ruhe, es schien nur, als hätte ihr strenger Blick noch etwas Schärfe gewonnen.

Die Ratte hatte mittlerweile das Grasbüschel verlassen, da sie schließlich die Katze gewittert hatte und sich sicherheitshalber aus dem Staub gemacht hatte, während der Fuchs im Gebüsch nebenan gemächlich seine Beute fraß.

Das Stöhnen nahm an Intensität zu; Luna stand jetzt auf allen Vieren und Harry rammelte sie in der Hündchenstellung von hinten, keuchend vornübergebeugt, mit kraftvollem Schwung aus der Hüfte. Ein Wolfsrudel aus dem verbotenen Wald stimmte heulend in ihr gemeinsames Stöhnen ein, das in der Stärke anwuchs, bis sie den Höhepunkt in einer orkanartigen Entladung erreichten.

Harrys Glied sabberte noch, als die beiden Liebenden sich lösten und aufatmend nebeneinander ins Gras sinken ließen. Sie kuschelten sich aneinander und entspannten, während milde Dunkelheit sie umhüllte und vor neugierigen Blicken schützte.

Fast unhörbar verließ die Katze ihren Beobachtungsposten unter der Hagebutte und lief die Anhöhe zur Burg hinauf; nur das Schmatzen des Fuchses ertönte aus dem Gebüsch nebenan und gesellte sich zu anderen Geräuschen der Nacht - Blütenduft und Wolllust mischte sich mit Angstgeruch und Blutdurst; die Jäger der Dämmerung erwachten.

***

Währenddessen tauchte auf einer Waldlichtung in der Nähe von Cinderford die kleine Figur von Wurmschwanz mit einem 'Plop' auf. Sein Atem ging schnell und er schwitzte unter den Achseln, als er auf einen Höhleneingang zusteuerte, ab und an einen paranoiden Blick hinter sich werfend. Das schwache Licht der Sterne reichte nicht weit, so tappte er bald in völliger Dunkelheit durch die steinernen Gänge des unterirdischen Labyrinths, das der dunkle Lord bewohnte. Er musste nicht lange warten, da tauchte vor ihm ein schwaches Licht auf, das vor ihm den Gang entlangwanderte und ihm den Weg wies.

Vor einer steinernen Tür blieb das Licht stehen und löste sich langsam auf. Wurmschwanz legte seine zitternde linke Hand auf einen Steinsockel. Eine Spitze schoss hervor und durchstach seine Hand. Er zuckte zusammen.

Mit einem leichten Scharren öffnete sich die Tür und gab den Blick in die Halle frei. Rotes Licht erhellte das steinerne Gewölbe, in dem sich ein Dutzend Leute in schwarzen Roben im Kreis aufgestellt hatten.

Seine Ankunft war nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Die einzige unmaskierte Person im Kreis hatte sich ihm zugewandt und winkte ihn heran.

"Ahh, Wurmschwanz, wie schön, dass du uns die Ehre erweist. Tritt näher und feiere mit uns, heute ist nämlich ein besonderer Tag", sagte Voldemort und klang dabei seltsam gut gelaunt. "Unser treuer Severus hat heute Geburtstag und ich habe mir gedacht, wir begehen diese Feierlichkeit im Rahmen eines kleinen Ausflugs."

Pettigrew beeilte sich, der Aufforderung nachzukommen und gesellte sich zu den Todessern, die etwas steif herum standen.

"Willst du dem Geburtstagskind nicht gratulieren, Peter?" fragte Voldemort mit spöttischem Lächeln und deutete auf die Person zu seiner Rechten.

"Doch natürlich, mein Lord," stieß er hervor und stolperte in den Kreis. Er ergriff Snapes Hand etwas ungelenk und schüttelte sie, während er "Herzlichen Glückwunsch" murmelte und sich schnell wieder im Kreis einreihte.

Voldemort nickte zufrieden.

"Da wir jetzt vollzählig sind, können wir unsere kleine Exkursion beginnen. Severus hat speziell für diesen Anlass einen kleinen Umtrunk vorbereitet -" Mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs erschienen dreizehn Sektgläser auf einem schwebenden Silbertablett und ein Krug schenkte selbstständig eine grünlich schimmernde Flüssigkeit ein. Mit einem weiteren Schwung schwebten die Gläser zu den Umstehenden, die sie aus der Luft griffen.

Voldemort hob sein Glas.

"Auf unseren langjährigen Zaubertrankmeister!" sagte er und warf einen Blick in die Runde.

"Auf unseren Zaubertrankmeister" und "Auf Severus" erscholl es gemischt und die Gläser wurden an die Lippen geführt.

Voldemort leerte sein Glas in einem Zug, während die meisten der Runde zunächst nur etwas unbehaglich daran nippten und es erst im zweiten oder dritten Zug leerten, wobei viele ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken konnten.

"Ahh... das erinnert mich doch an die guten alten Zeiten," sinnierte Voldemort, "Avery, erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Stunden in gemütlicher Runde? Hach, das waren noch Zeiten..."

"Ja, mein Lord..." murmelte Avery.

"Nun denn, Gentlemen," fuhr er fort und deutete auf den Portalkreis am Ende des Gewölbes, "darf ich bitten? Wir statten Hogwarts einen Besuch ab."

Am Rande des verbotenen Waldes, nahe des Wegs, der sich bis zur Höhe der Burg schlängelte, wurde das Unterholz für kurze Zeit von schwachem, rotem Licht unnatürlich beleuchtet, als sich die in Schwarz gewandte Gruppe zwischen den Bäumen materialisierte. Die hochragende Gestalt Voldemorts bewegte sich elegant durch die Reihen seiner Anhänger und seine roten Augen glühten vor Vorfreude, während er voranschreitend den Weg wies.

Bald erreichten sie den Pfad, der sich zur Burg hinaufwand. Lord Voldemort beschleunigte seine Schritte und die Todesser folgten ihm im Gänsemarsch. Nur leichtes Rascheln war zu hören, als die Prozession am See entlang und den Berg hoch ging.

Plötzlich fiel es Wurmschwanz siedend heiß ein. "Mein Lord", flüsterte er mit heiserer Stimme, "hier..."

"Still, Wurmschwanz!" zischelte Voldemort.

"Mein Lord, aber es..." setzte er an.

"Silencio!" Ein kurzer Lichtblitz löste sich aus dem Zauberstab des dunklen Lords und der Mund von Wurmschwanz bewegte sich, ohne einen Laut zu machen. Voldemort drehte sich abrupt und die Prozession setzte ihren Weg fort, während Wurmschwanz über ein Grasbüschel stolperte und sich nur knapp fing.

***

Harry lag im Gras und lies sich vom Glück durchspülen, einen Arm um seinen Schatz gelegt. Er brauchte ihre Nähe, das war wichtig. Er verspürte den Drang, sie ganz nah an sich heran ziehen und sie nie mehr loslassen. In diesem Moment empfand er nichts als Liebe für Luna, die mit geschlossenen Augen an ihn geschmiegt lag.

Versunken in liebevollen Gedanken ließ ihn ein Geräusch aufhorchen. Harry richtete seinen Oberkörper halb auf und schaute in Richtung des Weges, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Luna schaute ihn fragend an und stützte sich auf ihre Ellenbogen.

Er blickte unschlüssig in die Dunkelheit. Als er nichts entdecken konnte ließ er sich sanft in Lunas Arme zurücksinken.

Der Halbmond ging auf und spendete silbernes Licht, das die Leiber der Liebenden wie sanfte Meereswellen umspülte.

Luna bemerkte die Veränderung zuerst. Zunächst spürte sie eine lokale Wärme, gefolgt von einem zunehmenden Druckgefühl. Sie klammerte sich an Harry, der es auch gemerkt hatte und sah in sein bleiches, blutleeres Anlitz.

"Harry, ich liebe dich," flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme.

"Ich weiß," flüsterte er zurück und löste sich gewandt aus ihrer Umarmung.

In Harrys Beckenmitte erhob sich stolz eine neue Erektion. Nachdenklich betrachtete er sein bestes Stück und ließ es spielerisch ein wenig hin- und herschwingen.

"Lass es uns noch einmal machen," flüsterte er Luna zu, als er sich wieder zu ihr legte.

Kurze Zeit später wurde das magische Geflecht der Welt abermals durch Schockwellen purer Männlichkeit von Harrys Stößen erschüttert.


	2. Inside Job

Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro, umgeben von den Bildnissen der alten Meister von Hogwarts.

Auf dem Tisch standen wie immer die skurrilen magischen Geräte. Einige surrten leise und bewegten ihre Zeiger über unverständliche Skalen, andere gaben ab und zu ein Dampfwölkchen ab. Sie hatten unterschiedlichste Formen; einige schienen gar nichts zu tun, andere wiederum strotzten vor Aktivität.

In diesem Moment schaute Dumbledore konzentriert über seine zusammengelegten Fingerspitzen hinweg ein Gerät an, was besonders heftig arbeitete und vor sich hinbrummte. Ein durchsichtiges Gefäß war in einem feinen Rahmen aus Holz aufgehängt. Die Flüssigkeit innerhalb des Gefäßes änderte andauernd ihre Farbe durch das gesamte Spektrum des Regenbogens.

Nachdenklich stand er auf und ging zum Fenster. Die milde Sommernacht über Hogwarts war voll Friede. Niemand hätte vermutet, dass auch hier der Schrecken von Voldemorts Terrorregime zu spüren war.

Mit der Zeit hielt Voldemort immer mehr wichtige Fäden in die Hand und verringerte damit auch Dumbledores Einfluss. Das Ministerium war eigentlich nur noch ein Marionettentheater, das er wie ein Puppenspieler nach Belieben lenken konnte. Dumbledore war froh, dass er, zumindest in Hogwarts selbst, die Schüler noch gut schützen konnte. Aber auch dieses Refugium würde irgendwann fallen; es wäre nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch Hogwarts nicht mehr sicher vor Voldemort wäre. Was dann?

Dann blieb nur noch die Hoffnung auf Harry.

Das Gesicht des alten Zauberers war tief gefurcht von Sorgenfalten, als er unbeweglich vor dem Fenster stand. Er hatte seine Geräte nicht gebraucht, um die magischen Schockwellen zu spüren, die vor wenigen Augenblicken noch die Grundfesten der Welt tief erschüttert hatten. Die friedliche Stimmung in den Anlagen um die Burg jedoch ließ nichts darüber vermuten, alles schien, als ob es die Sommernachtsidylle genießen würde.

Wahrscheinlich gab es ohnehin nur Wenige, die das überhaupt bemerkt hatten. Jedenfalls stammte diese Art von Magie nicht von einem normalen Zauberstab, doch was könnte sonst so mächtige Magie hervorgerufen haben?

Kurze Zeit später hatte er sich entschlossen. Er würde Snape einen Besuch abstatten und ihm zum Geburtstag gratulieren. Und in Erfahrung bringen, was Voldemort machte, dass die Magie selbst derart gequält wurde.

"Komm Fawkes." – Dumbledore war an den Käfig des Phoenix getreten und öffnete die Tür.

Fawkes gab einen melodischen Ton von sich und erhob sich grazil in die Luft.

Dumbledore griff nach seinem Schwanz und verschwand in einer Feuerwolke.

***

Wie ein Raubtier sog Lord Voldemort die kühle Nachtluft durch seine Nüstern ein. Sie waren inzwischen bei der Burg angekommen und gespannte Erwartung machte sich unter den Todessern breit. Ungeduldig beobachtete er, wie Snape seinen Zauberstab hervorholte und anfing, mit seiner Rechten schwungvolle Bewegungen auszuführen.

"Ich will Blut sehen, Severus," sagte er.

"Wir sind schon fast am Ziel, mein Lord. Habt noch ein wenig Geduld." Mit diesen Worten brachte Snape seinen Zauber zu Ende und stemmte sich gegen die großen Tore des mächtigen Eingangsportals, die geräuschlos aufschwangen.

Voldemorts Gesicht verzog sich zu einem triumphierenden Lächeln.

"Wohl an, meine treuen Diener, tretet ein und lasst die Spiele beginnen," sagte er, während er durch das Portal schritt.

"Sieh an, sieh an, wenn da nicht alte Erinnerungen aufkommen," sinnierte er und wandt sich an die Todesser, die ihm vorsichtig gefolgt waren, wobei Wurmschwanz immernoch versuchte, mit fahrigen Bewegungen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken.

Voldemort ignorierte ihn und schaute erwartungsvoll in die Runde.

"Wohin sollen wir zuerst gehen? - Ja, vielleicht zuerst in die Gemeinschaftsräume. Sollen wir nach Slytherin? Oder vielleicht doch zuerst nach Gryffindor?"

Die Todesser schauten einander nervös und etwas unschlüssig an.

"Lasst uns abstimmen," entschloss Voldemort, "Wer ist für Slytherin? – Niemand? Schade. Dann Gryffindor? – Ravenclaw? – … Was? Ihr wollt alle nach Hufflepuff?" –

"Idioten!" zischte er, "ihr müsst euch schon melden, wenn wir abstimmen. –"

"WURMSCHWANZ!!" Peter zuckte zusammen, "Crucio."

Der Folterfluch traf den hilflosen Wurmschwanz mit voller Wucht. Dieser fiel in sich zusammen, zuckte noch ein paar Sekunden und wurde dann von wohltuender Ohnmacht umfangen.

"Lasst ihn liegen, er hätte uns ohnehin nur behindert." Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich. "Wir gehen zunächst in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor."

***

"Harry, es wird langsam kühl." Luna kuschelte sich eng an Harry, der mit geschlossenen Augen platt auf dem Rücken lag.

"Mhmm," gab er von sich, ohne sich zu regen.

"Sollen wir nicht zurückgehen? Es wird auch spät," flüsterte sie ihm liebevoll ins Ohr.

"Mhmm," kam zurück.

Luna stand widerwillig auf und fing an, ihre Kleider zu sammeln und sich anzuziehen. Sie bekam Gänsehaut, als die kühle Nachtluft vorbeistrich. Irgendwo im Gebüsch raschelte es und ein aufgeschreckter Fuchs suchte das Weite. Harry lag weiterhin mit geschlossenen Augen auf dem Boden ausgestreckt.

Luna runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn konsterniert an. "Harry?"

"Mhmm"

"Hm, interessant," sagte sie und kniete sich nieder, um ihn genauer zu betrachten, "soweit ich das beurteilen kann, glaube ich, dass du dir den AIDS-Wurm eingefangen hast. Alle Anzeichen sprechen dafür …" Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Ich habe gehört, diese Würmer sind hier in Hogwarts besonders verbreitet; ich frage mich, wer dich angesteckt haben könnte."

"Mhmm" – Harry regte sich immer noch nicht.

Luna legte ihre Hand auf seine Stirn.

"Leichtes Fieber, Kraftlosigkeit, Lethargie … Wie fühlt es sich an, Harry? Spürst du schon, wie er sich durch dein Lymphsystem frisst?"

"Was für ein Wurm ist wo?" fragte Harry und schlug die Augen auf.

"Der AIDS-Wurm. Meist frisst er sich durch die Ohren ins Gehirn. Vater sagt allerdings, dass er durch Küssen übertragen wird. In der letztwöchigen Ausgabe des _Quibbler_ steht aber, dass die meisten Infektionen bei Zaubertrankjunkies aufgetreten sind." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hm, na ja, ich glaube soweit ist es bei dir noch nicht. Wenn überhaupt. Viele Leute halten den AIDS-Wurm ja für ein Gerücht. Und wenn – halb so schlimm: Du stirbst in jedem Fall frühestens in einem halben Jahr, wenn der Wurm angefangen hat, dein Gehirn anzunagen."

Harry starrte sie entgeistert an, dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf heftig, als ob er damit diesen Gedanken oder den Wurm loswerden würde. Mit einem Seufzen stand er auf und sammelte seine wild verstreuten Kleider auf.

"Gut, gehen wir," sagte er, während er seinen Hosenstall schloss. Er legte seinen Arm liebevoll um ihre Schultern und sie gingen zurück Richtung Burg.

***

"Kein Passwort, kein Zutritt. Tut mir leid, mein Herr," sagte die dicke Lady und lackierte sich die Fingernägel.

Snape schnitt eine Grimasse.

"Gilt das auch für Lehrer?" fragte er und überlegte sich, wieso er noch nie den Drang verspürt hatte, den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor zu betreten.

"Die Regel gilt für alle und jeder versucht, sie zu umgehen," antwortete die dicke Lady gelangweilt.

Snape merkte, wie Voldemort hinter seinem Rücken ungeduldig wurde. Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich an den dunklen Lord.

"Ich kenne das Passwort nicht."

Voldemorts Augen glühten wie Kohlen.

"Wie wäre es mit _Reducto_?" meldete sich Nott zu Wort.

"Leider falsch, Schätzchen," flötete das Portrait.

"Nein, das funktioniert hier nicht," stieß Snape zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Wirklich – bei so vielen Versagern unter den Todessern wunderte es ihn nicht, dass aus den neuesten – inoffiziellen – Gewerkschaftsumfragen hervorging, dass der Lieblingsfluch des dunklen Lords nicht mehr _Avada Kedavra_, sondern _Crucio_ sei. Was ihn allerdings wunderte, war die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore noch nicht erschienen war. In seinem Büro müssten mittlerweile eigentlich die Alarmglocken Amok laufen. Dumbledore hätte schon längst da sein müssen. Wenn er nicht bald erschien, würde es hier in Kurzem sehr, sehr hässlich werden.

"Oder wir benutzen diesen explosiven Zaubertrank," warf Avery ein, "wie war sein Name noch?"

"MMM," brummte Snape.

"Stimmt. Molotows magische Mixtur – Arghh, Goyle du Fickmöse! Pass auf deine Füße auf!"

"Du sagst es, Kleiner," sagte die fette Lady und schwang auf, sodass der Tunnel, der in den Gemeinschaftsraum hochführte, zugänglich wurde.

Die Todesser schauten sich erstaunt an. Snapes Gesichtsausdruck verriet eher Langeweile, während ein sarkastisches Lächeln die schlangengleichen Züge Voldemorts umspielte.

"Sorry, war keine Absicht", sagte Goyle.

"Schon gut, schon gut", murmelte Avery perplex.

"Glückwunsch, Goyle. Du hast es schlussendlich geschafft, etwas sinnvolles zu bewerkstelligen, wobei sich über den Geschmack der Gryffindors streiten lässt", sagte der dunkle Lord und wand sich dem Tunnel zu. Sein Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein grausames Grinsen.

"Auf diesen Moment habe ich lange gewartet. Du als Jubilar hast natürlich den Vortritt, Severus."

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar stieg Snape in den Tunnel hinein. Wo blieb nur Dumbledore?


	3. Emesis

**Kapitel 3**

In einer kleinen Ortschaft an der Atlantikküste der Grafschaft Cornwall ging ein auffallend gekleideter Mann mit einem langen, weißen Bart und einer Brille mit halbmondförmigen Gläsern durch die Gassen. Hier in Meeresnähe pfiff der Wind durch die Dächer der Häuser und Holzschuppen und verfing sich in der tiefvioletten Robe des Mannes. Professor Dumbledore schien das nichts auszumachen, denn er schritt unbeirrt auf ein leicht baufälliges Haus zu, das direkt neben der kleinen Kirche in der Mitte des Dorfes stand. Der Phoenix hatte sich auf seine Schulter gesetzt und schien es zu genießen, zur Abwechslung einmal selbst getragen zu werden.

Ein paar flache Stufen führten zu dem von einer Gasleuchte erhellten Eingang hinunter. Dumbledore zog die Holztür auf und betrat den dämmrigen Schankraum einer kleinen Kneipe. Mehrere klobige Tische und Stühle boten Platz für etwa zwanzig Leute, desweiteren konnte man am Schanktisch auf Barhockern sitzen. An den Wänden hingen ausgestopfte Fische und Fischernetze.

Es war nicht viel los, nur etwa eine Handvoll einfach gekleideter Leute saßen an einem Tisch zusammen und nahm ihre Getränke bei leiser Konversation zu sich. Hinter dem Tresen stand ein Barkeeper, der mit einem schmutzigen Geschirrtuch Gläser polierte, bevor er sie auf ein Regal stellte. Das Gemurmel erstarb, als der Hogwarts-Professor die Bar betrat und alle Augen richteten sich auf ihn. Dumbledore nickte den Stammgästen kurz zu und diese nahmen ihre Tischgespräche wieder auf, während er auf den Tresen zusteuerte – er schien hier kein Unbekannter zu sein.

Dumbledore zog einen Barhocker heran und setzte sich.

"Was darf es sein, Albus", erklang die rauchige Stimme des Barkeepers.

"Ein Thestralshake für mich und ein paar Cracker für Fawkes, wenn es geht", sagte der Professor und legte die Fingerspitzen zusammen.

Der Barkeeper begann, mit verschiedenen Flaschen zu hantieren, während der Phoenix von Dumbledores Schulter herunter auf die Theke hüpfte.

"Was führt dich heute hier her, Al?" fragte der Barkeeper über seine Schulter.

"Severus hat heute Geburtstag, ich wollte ihn besuchen, aber er war nicht zu Hause. Er hat wahrscheinlich noch zu tun, wenn du verstehst was ich meine." Dumbledore sah ihn mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick über den Rand seiner Brille an.

"Hat einen schweren Tag, was?"

"Ich nehme an."

Beide hüllten sich in Schweigen.

Dumbledore stützte sich auf die Ellenbogen und seufzte leise. Severus war schon immer ein schwieriger Fall gewesen. Er war im Kindergarten gehänselt, in der Grundschule gemobbt worden und hatte schon in frühem Alter einen Ödipuskomplex entwickelt. In Hogwarts hatte Dumbledore versucht, ihm ein sicheres Umfeld zu bieten, in dem er sich wohlfühlte, dennoch war Severus für Toms Ideen offen geblieben.

Dumbledore führte diese Entwicklung auf eine nicht befriedigte Libido in frühester Kindheit zurück. Nach Jahren des Todessertums konnte er ihn schließlich für sich gewinnen, indem er den Vater spielte, zu dem Severus aufblicken konnte. Inzwischen war er eine gefestigte Person, doch konnte das Leben zwischen den Fronten ihn vernichten?

"Dein Drink, Al." Der Barkeeper unterbrach sein Grübeln und schob ihm eine Cocktailschale zu, "und ein Cracker für Fawkes." Mit einem Grinsen legte er zwei Kekse auf die Theke, die äußerlich Ähnlichkeit mit Hagrids steinharten Backspezialitäten hatten.

Dumbledore nickte dem Phoenix zu, der daraufhin anfing, nach den Crackern zu picken und aß die Olive – oder so – die in der klaren Flüssigkeit seines Drinks schwamm.

"Hast du, Sean, die Neuigkeiten aus dem Ministerium gehört?" fragte er den Barkeeper, der wieder Gläser polierte.

"Die Sache mit Malfoy? Ja, das ist 'ne ganz große Affäre, sag ich dir. Schrecklich, hätte keiner von uns erwartet."

"Ja", sagte Dumbledore mit ernster Mine und nippte an seinem Drink, "ich fürchte, dass Tom die ganze Sache schon im Vornherein wusste."

"Er kann sich nicht beklagen. Ich wette, dass er jetzt das ganze Ministerium in der Tasche hat. Ja, bitte?"

Der Barkeeper wand sich an einen jungen Mann, der den Stammtisch verlassen und an die Theke gekommen war.

"Einen Feuerwhiskey, Sean."

Sean stellte ein Glas auf die Tresen und schenkte den Alkohol ein. "Was macht das Geschäft, Jürgen?"

Der junge Mann nahm sich einen Barhocker und setzte sich neben Dumbledore.

"Mal besser, mal schlechter – wie immer", behauptete er und grinste den Barkeeper an.

"Sagt mal, was ist im Ministerium los? Ich habe noch nichts gehört," sagte er und schaute Dumbledore neugierig an.

Dieser musterte ihn mit scharfem Blick über seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser hinweg.

"Das ist momentan noch streng geheim. Man hat herausgefunden, dass der Minister von Lucius Malfoy kontrolliert wird – und das schon seit geraumer Zeit. Die Information ist bei der Spionageabteilung der Mysteriumsabteilung durchgesickert, anscheinend wurde das erst jüngst aufgedeckt."

Jürgen war nun ganz aufgeregt. "Skandalös!"

Sean beugte sich über die Tresen und raunte: "Ein Wunder, dass die Sache noch nicht aufgeflogen ist. Vielleicht lässt sich das Schlimmste noch verhindern, solange es keiner weiß. Top-Secret."

"Ah." Jürgen beugte sich vor und fragte mit gedämpfter Stimme: "Wie hat Malfoy Fudge kontrolliert? Imperiusfluch?"

"Nein, nein. Erpressung", erwiderte Sean. "Malfoy hatte ihn richtig bei den Eiern, er hat ihn so richtig gefickt."

"Wie denn?"

"In den Arsch natürlich, wie sonst?" Sean richtete sich mit angeekeltem Gesichtsausdruck auf und polierte wieder Gläser.

"Oh..." Jürgens Mine spiegelte Betroffenheit wider.

"Ja", sagte Dumbledore und bedachte den Jungen mit einem schweren Blick, "zu unser Aller Unglück hat Lucius Malfoy einen Rektalfetisch, was dazu führte, dass der Anus inzwischen das größte Körperteil von Fudge ist."

"Mich wundert wirklich, dass das noch niemand gemerkt hat", warf Sean ein, "der arme Tropf hat jetzt echt den Arsch offen."

***

Zwischenzeitlich vor den Toren Hogwarts:

"Luna," wisperte Harry.

"Ja?" flüsterte Luna zurück.

"Ich will ficken."

"Nicht jetzt, Harry, wir haben doch gerade."

"Wir können zu mir in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen.."

"Harry, da sind andere Leute."

"Dann suchen wir uns ein leeres Klassenzimmer und dann.."

"Ich kann nicht mehr, Liebling."

"Nur ein kleines bisschen?" frage Harry hoffnungsvoll.

"Nicht jetzt, Schatz, geh doch auf die Toilette und hol dir noch einen runter," schlug Luna vor.

"Bitte, Luna," flüsterte Harry flehentlich.

"Ich will nicht," sagte Luna bestimmt, "schau mal, es gibt doch so viele Alternativen: Ich habe gehört, dass sich manche Männer selbst oral befriedigen können."

"Ich kann es nicht," sagte Harry verdrießlich.

"Dann lerne es. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine dazu etwas gelesen hat."

"Hermine?", fragte Harry ungläubig und sein Gesicht nahm einen träumerischen Ausdruck an. Doch dann seufzte er enttäuscht.

Sie waren inzwischen in der Eingangshalle angekommen, als Luna plötzlich stehenblieb. Auch Harry sah die Gestalt am Boden liegen und ging hin, um sie näher anzuschauen.

"Oh, das ist Wurmschwanz," flüsterte Harry beunruhigt und zog den Zauberstab, "bewache ihn und pass auf, falls er aufwacht. Ich hole schnell Professor McGonnagall."

Einige Minuten später kam Harry mit einer streng blickenden McGonnagall im Schlepptau zurück.

"Incarcerus!" Ohne zu zögern hob McGonnagall den Zauberstab und fesselte Wurmschwanz in Seilen. Mit einem weiteren Wink des Zauberstabs levitierte sie ihn neben sich.

"Bitte kommen Sie mit in mein Büro, Mr. Potter und Ms. Lovegood." Ohne weitere Worte drehte sie sich um und schritt aus der Halle, während Wurmschwanz neben ihr schwebte. Harry und Luna wechselten einen kurzen Blick und eilten hinterher.

Im Büro angekommen, wirkte McGonnagall noch ein paar Zauber auf Wurmschwanz und ließ ihn dann in einer Ecke liegen. Mit einem müden Blick ließ sie sich in ihrem Sessel nieder und deutete auf zwei harte Stühle mit gerader Lehne, auf die sich Harry und Luna setzten.

"Sie haben ihn also gerade eben so in der Halle liegend vorgefunden, hat Mr. Potter mir berichtet", sagte sie und musterte die beiden mit milder Strenge, "ist das alles, was Sie zu berichten haben?"

"Ähm … ja, eigentlich schon." Harry druckste ein wenig herum, während Luna nickte.

"Ja, wir sind gerade von draußen gekommen und haben ihn in der Halle liegen gesehen," sagte sie.

Professor McGonnagall bedachte sie mit einem strengen Blick, sagte aber nichts.

"Ja … also, wir waren noch an der frischen Luft … bei dem schönen Wetter …", versuchte Harry anzusetzen.

"So, so." McGonnagall sah ihn an. "Und was ist mit den Schulregeln?"

"Naja … wir waren draußen … und bei dem schönen Wetter, da haben wir wohl die Zeit vergessen," sagte er.

"Was haben Sie denn bei dem schönen Wetter getrieben?" fragte sie, während die Finger ihrer rechten Hand auf der Tischplatte trommelten.

"Wir waren am See beim Sonnenuntergang," sagte Luna, "und haben über den Sinn des Lebens nachgedacht. Ich hatte das Gefühl von einem großen, zusammenhängenden Ganzen, groß und hart, vor lauter Leben vibrierend, sehr sehr tief..." Lunas Blick wurde abwesend, während ein glückliches Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht stand und Harry krampfhaft versuchte, seine Erektion zu verbergen, die sich soeben in seiner Leibesmitte erhoben hatte.

Von McGonnagalls Lippen war nur noch ein sehr dünner Strich übrig.

"Ich glaube das reicht. Sie können jetzt gehen, ich benachrichtige den Schulleiter," stieß sie gepresst hervor.

Luna erhob sich.

"Komm, Harry," sagte sie, als Harry weiter vorgebeugt in seinem Stuhl sitzenblieb.

McGonnagall schaute ihn an: "Stimmt etwas nicht, Mr. Potter?"

"Ich glaube, mir ist nicht so gut," ächzte Harry.

"Soll ich Sie zur Krankenstation bringen?" fragte McGonnagall.

"Nein, es wird gleich wieder gehen," sagte Harry und klemmte seinen Schwanz hinter seinen Gürtel, während er umständlich aufstand.

"Nun gut," sagte McGonnagall, "Ich wünsche dass Sie sich sofort in Ihre Gemeinschaftsräume begeben, jeder in seinen."

"Und morgen früh erwarte ich Sie hier in meinem Büro, damit Sie sich ihre Bestrafung abholen können," fügte sie hinzu.

"Ja, Professor," erwiderte Harry sofort und verließ ohne Umschweife mit Luna das Büro.

McGonnagall blieb mit gerunzelter Stirn in ihrem Sessel sitzen. Diese Jugend von heute! Wo bleibt die Moral? Sie gibt allen ihren Trieben ohne Überlegung nach!

McGonnagall war zutiefst entsetzt über die Szene, der sie vor Kurzem beiwohnen musste. Und dann auch noch Potter und Lovegood. Wäre es zumindest der jüngste Spross der Weasley-Familie gewesen, Ginny, deren Verehrung für den 'Jungen, der überlebte' ein bekanntes Faktum war. Oder die mugglegeborene Granger, die zwar immer ein Buch in der Hand hat, und doch auch so viel besser zu einem der beiden Jüngsten Weasleys passen würde. Aber nein! Es war Lovegood, die wahrscheinlich sogar dann nicht verhüten würde, wenn man sie über Geschlechtskrankheiten aufgeklärt hätte, weil sie es für unverantwortlich halten würde, den Lebensraum von Spermien einzuschränken.

Und was hatte Wurmschwanz damit zu tun? Er war hier in Hogwarts und dazu auch noch in der Eingangshalle gefunden worden. Sie glaubte nicht, dass Harry bei dieser Sache etwas zu verbergen hatte, dann war es umso seltsamer, dass er sich überhaupt hier aufgehalten hatte.

Irgendwo war die Kacke am dampfen, das roch McGonnagall mit ihrer unbestechlichen Katzennase.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen erhob sie sich aus ihrem Sessel und begab sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Rektors.

***

Im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum ging indessen die Party weiter. Voldemort war in Ausbrüche seines manischen Lachens verfallen, während Avery und Nott gemeinsam Ginny vergewaltigten, deren Schreie schrecklich den Raum durchdrangen. Snape war mit Dennis Creevey beschäftigt, dem er momentan kunstgerecht das linke Bein amputierte. Dabei biss sich Dennis die Zunge ab und erstickte an seinem Blut, das ihm die Luft nahm. Snape ließ dies vollkommen kalt. Ruhig vollendete er sein Werk und ging dann zu dem bewusslos am Boden liegenden Ron, wo er eine Penektomie vornahm.

Der Todesserangriff war schnell und hart und zur Überraschung jedermanns gekommen. Diejenigen, die schon bei den ersten Todes- und Explosionsflüchen starben, konnten sich glücklich schätzen, denn was folgte, war ein grausames Blutbad. Es gab ein paar Schüler, vor Allem Mitglieder der ehemaligen DA, die sich schnell genug in Deckung bringen konnten und sich zur Wehr setzten, aber der Angriff war kalt ausgeführt von dem tödlichen Willen des dunklen Lords geleitet, so dass der Widerstand schnell zum Erliegen gekommen war.

Mit Vergnügen quälten und verstümmelten die Todesser nun die Schüler und bald sah der Gemeinschaftsraum aus wie ein Schlachthaus: Das Mobilar war von den aggressiven Flüchen zerfetzt worden, viel Blut war vergossen und im Raum verteilt worden. Immernoch sickerte es aus den Wunden der Gefallenen und bildete Lachen.

Inzwischen waren Ginnys Schreie für immer verstummt, denn auch die anderen Todesser wollten ihren Spaß haben und so mussten, nach Belegung der üblichen Eingänge, neue Öffnungen geschaffen werden, um alle Interessenten zu befriedigen. Während dieser ziemlich halsbrecherischen Aktion, bei der zehn Todesser gleichzeitig in Ginny eindrangen, trat Goyle aus Versehen Nott auf den Fuß, was dazu führte, dass dieser zu einem vorzeitigen Orgasmus kam.

Nott nahm es völlig ohne Humor und schleuderte einen _Avada Kedavra_ auf Goyle, verfehlte ihn aber in seiner Wut, während Goyle einen Hieb mit seiner Rechten landete, in der sich zufällig noch sein Zauberstab befand, der daraufhin durch Notts Auge gerammt wurde und in dessen Gehirn steckte.

Snape hielt mittlerweile Rons Penis in die Luft und unterzog ihn einer fachmännischen Untersuchung, wohl um zu beurteilen, ob er als Zaubertrankzutat in Frage kam. Voldemort indessen erholte sich langsam von seinem Lachkrampf und inspizierte die Zerstörung, die sie angerichtet hatten.

"Wo ist Dumbledore?" Die Stimme des dunklen Lords durchschnitt den Raum.

Snape blickte gedankenverloren von Rons bestem Stück auf.

"Ich weiß es nicht, mein Lord," sagte er, "so inkompetent er manchmal scheint, ich dachte, er würde hier für die Verteidigung der Schule sorgen."

Ungehalten zischte Voldemort vor sich hin. "Ich brenne darauf, ihn tot zu sehen; wenn er nicht auftaucht, gehe ich wohl leer aus, was meiner Stimmung nicht zuträglich ist."

Er setzte seine Inspektion fort und Snape wendete sich wieder Rons Penis zu. Schließlich kam Voldemort zu den Todessern, die betreten um den Leichnam von Nott herumstanden. Mit einem kurzen Blick erfasste er die Situation.

"Warum ist Nott tot?" fragte er gefährlich leise.

Es erklang Malfoys bösartige Stimme: "Goyle hatt ihn getötet, mein Lord."

Voldemorts brennender Blick fixierte Goyle, der perplex etwas zurückstolperte. Macnair brüllte auf, als Goyle ihm auf den Fuß trat und stieß diesen energisch von sich.

"Genug!" Voldemorts Stimme klang scharf. "Reisst euch zusammen, wir feiern schließlich Severus Geburtstag."

"Crucio."

Goyle stürzte in spasmodischen Zuckungen zu Boden. Eine halbe Minute lang hielt der dunkle Lord den Fluch aufrecht, dann erst senkte er den Stab. Blut lief als kleines Rinnsal aus Goyles Nase, als er erschlaffte, und mischte sich mit dem der Gefallenen am Boden.

Plötzlich leuchtete ein Amulett auf, das Voldemort an einem Faden um den Hals trug und es ertönte ein Zischen.

"Wir haben leider keine Zeit mehr," sagte Voldemort, als das Zischen verstummt war, "Essen ist fertig, Nagini hat gekocht."

Er ließ noch einen prüfenden Blick durch den Raum schweifen. "Setzt das Mal; wir gehen," fügte er hinzu "und nehmt Nott mit."

Voldemort wand sich gerade zum Gehen, als er Snape erblickte, der wie gebannt auf den Boden hinter den Überresten eines Tischs starrte. Langsam schritt er auf ihn zu. Am Boden lag bewusstlos ein Mädchen mit braunen Locken, das unverletzt dem Angriff entronnen war.

"Du scheinst sie zu mögen, Severus," sagte er.

Eine scheinbar lange Zeit sagte Snape nichts. Dann sah er Voldemort an.

"Ja, ihr habt recht. Als ich sie zum ersten Mal sah – sie war Fünftklässlerin – war mir schon bewusst, dass sie mein Leben bestimmen würde. Ihr Ehrgeiz beeindruckte mich und sie machte mich unglaublich geil."

Voldemort lachte laut und lange.

"Und schließlich unterliegt sogar der mächtige Severus der Schwäche des menschlichen Körpers – widerwärtig."

"Ich mochte sie schon immer jung," sagte Snape nachdenklich, "so frisch und unverdorben. Ich liebe es, wenn sie zappeln; und sie haben keine Ahnung, was ich mit ihnen machen werde. Doch Granger fasziniert mich immernoch, nach all den Jahren."

Der dunkle Lord schien einen Moment zu überlegen, dann ließ er das Mädchen mit einer Geste levitieren.

"Ich bin heute in spendabler Stimmung und schenke dir dieses Schlammblut für deine eigene Verwendung," sagte er.

Snape verbeugte sich tief. "Ihr seid zu gütig, mein Lord."

Gemessenen Schrittes folgten die beiden Männer den anderen Todessern aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum heraus, Hermine schwebte hinterher. Es blieb das Bild einer völligen Zerstörung, der Nachgeschmack einer maßlosen Brutalität.

Noch bevor McGonnagall Dumbledores Büro erreichte, konnte sie das Klingeln der Alarmglocken hören, die dort, wie von Snape prognostiziert, Amok liefen. Als sie schließlich den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte, war es zu spät. Auf der Schwelle stand Harry, kreidebleich, und als sie den Raum erblickte, stieß selbst die hartgesottene Ordenskämpferin einen Schrei aus. Überall Blut, selbst die ganz Kleinen verstümmelt; nur wenige der am Boden liegenden Schüler lebten noch, die meisten waren gestorben und ihre Überreste oft bis zur Unkenntlichkeit reduziert. Brandspuren, Splitter der zerborstenen Möbel. Zitternd brach sie zusammen und verfiel in hysterisches Schluchzen, während Harry sich über einen umgefallenen Stuhl beugte und auf den Boden kotzte.


End file.
